Never give Up
by dcasimir
Summary: Felicity a décidé de continuer sa vie sans Oliver... Oliver a comprit que la vie sans celle qu'il aime ne sera plus la même... L'un comme l'autre n'ont pas compris... Qu'il ne fallait jamais abandonner ... Bonne lecture, j'espère que ça va vous plaire.
1. Chapter 1

**Never Give Up**

Chapitre 01

 _\- Je ne veux pas te laisser partir !_

 _\- Je ne le veux pas non plus, mais je suis déjà partie._

 _ **Oliver**_

J'entends ses talons claquer sur le sol du QG, l'ascenseur s'ouvrir et je reste pétrifié sur place, incapable de la retenir alors que je viens de lui dire que je ne voulais pas la laisser partir. Les larmes me brouillent la vue, une fois de plus j'ai perdu une personne qui m'était cher, une fois de plus j'ai tout fait foirer. Je ne suis qu'un crétin qui ne pense vraiment qu'à Arrow et pas à moi. Je me rassois sur le fauteuil, allume l'écran de l'ordinateur et je reste là à fixé ces images de nous alors que la police arrête cupidon.

Je ne sais pas combien de fois j'ai vu ces images mais quand je relève la tête je peux voir qu'il est déjà très tard ou très tôt. Je fais arrêt sur image, m'imprègne de l'image de Felicity, encre en moi les moindre détails de cette magnifique robe qu'elle portait ce soir, cette robe qu'elle aurait du porter lors de notre mariage et pas juste pour tromper cette folle. J'éteins le tout puis me lève et part au loft. Une fois chez moi je noie mon chagrin dans l'alcool, ce n'est pas mon genre, ça ne l'a été jamais été mais la douleur est telle que je ferai n'importe quoi pour l'arrêter.

J'ouvre les yeux et bon sang que j'ai mal à la tête, j'entends quelqu'un tambouriner à la porte, je me lève du canapé tant bien que mal puis vais ouvrir.

 _\- Bon sang Ollie, tu peux me dire ce qu'il se passe ? Ça fait une heure que je cherche à te joindre... Est-ce que tu vas bien ?_

Elle entre, balaie la pièce du regard avant de reporter son attention sur moi.

 _\- Tu m'expliques ?_

 _\- Il n'y a rien à expliquer Théa, je suis un raté... J'ai noyé ma douleur dans l'alcool, je pensais que ça aurait apaisé le tout mais ce matin ça fait encore plus mal... Tu devrais partir... Me laisser seul. Pour le moment je veux être seul. S'il te plaît._

Ma sœur me regarde, pose une main sur mon épaule avant de quitter le loft la mine déconfite.

Je ramasse ce qui traîne sur le sol, soit une bouteille de vodka vide et une autre entamée, je ramasse le verre j'ai l'impression d'en avoir cassé beaucoup. Une fois le nettoyage fait je monte à l'étage pour me doucher mais aussi pour prendre de quoi apaiser ce mal de tête puis je retourne me coucher.

Lorsque j'ouvre les yeux de nouveau la nuit commence doucement à s'installer, mon mal de tête a disparu et c'est tant mieux. Je descends à la cuisine et prends ce que j'ai sous la main, du fromage, des tranche de pain, et une salade composée, je mets le tout sur la table puis entreprends de manger tout en consultant mon téléphone. J'ai énormément d'appels et de message mais tous sont de Théa et John aucun de Félicity. Je pousse un soupir, ferme les yeux et laisse mes pensées divaguer. Je me reprends assez rapidement, je monte à l'étage, fourre quelques vêtements dans un sac ainsi que mon passeport. Je retourne à la cuisine range le tout, nettoie le loft puis une fois que tout est prêt je prends mon sac, jette une dernier regard sur le loft, cet endroit où Félicity et moi avons été si heureux puis je ferme la porte.

Je me trouve sur le toit face à l'appartement de Felicity, elle est chez elle, assise dans le canapé, Donna est à côté d'elle. Felicity serre une peluche contre elle et avec les jumelles je peux voir qu'elle semble aussi malheureuse que moi... Elle essuie une larme puis je vois Donna s'approcher d'elle et lui donner un baiser de réconfort sur la joue avant de la serrer dans ses bras. Mon cœur se serre parce que c'est moi qui lui ai fait ça, moi qui a tout fait foirer alors que je m'étais promis de la rendre heureuse. Je déteste savoir qu'elle est malheureuse par ma faute, elle ne mérite pas ça, pas elle... Pas après tout ce qu'elle a vécu et pourtant à mon tour je n'ai pas été à la hauteur avec elle, à mon tour je fais parti des hommes qui ont réussi à la décevoir. Je range les jumelles dans mon sac et quitte le toit de la même façon que je l'ai atteint, par l'escalier de secours.

 _ **Felicity**_

Il fallait que je le fasse, Oliver doit comprendre par lui même que ce n'est pas de cette façon que fonctionne une relation. Et puis je ne veux pas qu'il pense que je suis le genre de femme à pardonner facilement même si au fond de moi je n'avais qu'une envie, me faufiler dans ses bras et poser mes lèvres sur les siennes mais à quoi ça aurait rimé ? Je suis en colère contre lui, parce qu'il me met toujours à l'écart de ses décisions et pour moi ce n'est pas ça être un couple.

Je monte l'escalier qui me permet de regagner mon ancien appartement, je n'ai pas le temps d'insérer la clef dans la porte que celle ci s'ouvre sur ma mère. Elle me prend dans ses bras avant de me laisser entrer. Je n'ai pas besoin de parler je pense que mon visage reflète bien l'état dans lequel je suis. Elle me prend ma veste des mains et part la suspendre tandis que moi je file dans ma chambre. Je m'allonge sur mon lit et je me permet enfin d'éclater en sanglot.

 _\- Chérie, bébé tu veux en parler ?_

Je ne lui réponds pas, elle sait très bien que je ne suis pas ce genre de fille, celle qui se confie à sa mère. Je ne l'ai jamais été et je pense pas que j'y arriverai. Je regarde mon téléphone et fais défiler les photos de nous. Nous étions si heureux tout les deux, pourquoi a-t-il fallut qu'il gâche tout ? Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que lui aussi me mente ? Pourquoi surtout est-ce que tout les hommes qui disent m'aimer me font souffrir ?

 _\- Felicity, ma chérie... Est-ce que tu veux manger quelque chose ?_

Je me retourne vers ma mère qui s'est changée depuis toute à l'heure.

 _\- Non maman je n'ai pas faim... Merci_

 _\- D'accord mais si jamais tu veux quelque chose, j'ai laissée une part de pizza dans le réfrigérateur... Je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit._

Elle referme la porte, je vois bien qu'elle est triste de me voir ainsi, qu'elle aimerai pouvoir faire quelque chose mais malheureusement elle ne pourra rien faire. Le mal est fait et si Oliver veut que je lui pardonne il va devoir se montrer très fort. Je fais un bond lorsque mon téléphone sonne, je réponds sans même vérifier qui est l'interlocuteur, mince je n'aurais peut-être pas du parce que si c'est Oliver je ne vois pas trop ce que je pourrai lui dire.

 _ **\- Felicity ! Merci mon dieu tu réponds au téléphone... Dis mon frère est avec toi ?**_

 _\- Non Théa..._

 _ **\- Felicity ça va ?**_

 _\- Pas vraiment et si tu veux savoir je pense que ton frère ne doit pas être au top non plus._

 _ **\- Vous vous êtes disputés ?**_

 _\- Non... Je lui ai juste dit que je ne voulais plus faire partie de l'équipe..._

 _ **\- Tu plaisantes ? Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire sans toi ? Puis Ollie ne sera plus le même sans toi !**_

 _\- Vous vous débrouillerez. Je vais me concentrer sur ma société... Ah juste une chose envoie-moi quand même un message pour me dire comment il va... S'il te plaît..._

Je sors du lit, je me suis endormie avec les habits de la veille et j'en ai vraiment honte. Je passe sous le douche avant de me rendre à la cuisine où se trouve ma mère qui s'affaire à la cuisine. Je m'assoie au bar et elle me sert un verre de lait chaud puis un bol de céréales.

 _\- Tu as réussi à dormir ?_

 _\- Apparemment oui. Je pense que ces derniers jours m'ont épuisé._

 _\- Est-ce que tu vas parler à Oliver aujourd'hui ?_

 _\- Non maman... Je vais aller travailler ce sera bien mieux. Merci pour le déjeuné mais je n'ai pas faim. Je te vois ce soir._

Je quitte ma mère rapidement parce que ses questions commençaient fortement à m'agacer, elle est gentille mais ce qui se passe entre moi et Oliver ne la regarde pas. Lorsque je parviens enfin à l'entreprise mon téléphone bip, je le sors et voit que c'est un message de Théa.

 _ **« Oliver était au loft... Il dormait et n'a pas entendu son téléphone... Bisous ma belle ».**_

Je monte à mon bureau rassurée de savoir que monsieur Queen ne faisait que dormir.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 02

 _ **Felicity**_

Je ne comprends absolument pas, ça fats presque quatre semaines que j'ai quitté l'équipe et personne n'est venu me voir depuis ce temps. Je reçois un texto de temps en temps de la part de Théa et John quant-à Laurel rien mais ce n'est pas étonnant étant donné qu'elle est chez sa mère à Central City donc je suppose qu'elle est très occupée. Je ne sais pas comment interpréter ce presque silence, je pensais que je valais quelque chose à leur yeux que j'étais leur amie. Je me suis bien trompée et bon dieu ça fait encore plus mal. Concernant Oliver c'est le silence le plus total, je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles de lui depuis que j'ai quitté le QG et j'avoue ne pas oser en demander à Théa. Je ferme mon ordinateur lorsque je vois la tête de Curtis apparaître dans l'embrasure de la porte.

 _\- Tu dînes toujours avec nous ce soir ?_

 _\- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai terminé, laisse-moi juste prendre mon manteau et je te suis._

Je passe la plupart de mes soirées avec eux depuis quinze jours. Ma mère est partie avec Quentin je ne sais où et elle leur a gentiment demandé de prendre soin de moi ce qu'ils n'ont pas hésité à faire. Ils m'invitent presque tout les soirs chez eux et Curtis me raccompagne tout les soirs aux alentours de vingt trois heures en me demandant toujours de le contacter en cas de coup de blues. Ils sont vraiment adorables et j'avoue heureusement qu'ils sont là parce que sinon je serais désespérément seule.

 _\- Paul, le repas était délicieux comme d'habitude !_

J'ai à peine fini ma phrase que je sens la nausée pointer, je me lève et court au toilette. Bordel c'est déjà la cinquième fois cette semaine que ce genre de chose m'arrive. D'habitude ce n'est que le matin... Je ne comprends pas. Je reviens dans la salle à manger après m'être rincée la bouche.

 _\- Je suis désolée..._

 _\- Felicity ça ne vas pas tu es toute pâle ?_

Je ne l'entends pas finir sa phrase que je me sens partir. Lorsque je rouvre les yeux je suis allongée dans la voiture ma tête reposant sur les genoux de Curtis.

 _\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_

 _\- Tu t'es évanouie et avec Paul nous avons pris la décision de t'emmener voir un médecin._

Je me redresse rapidement et mon dieu je n'aurai peut être pas dû aller si vite, ma tête tourne et je suis prise de vertige. Heureusement que je suis assise sinon je crois que je serai tombée.

 _\- Paul stop la voiture, tout de suite._

Il a juste le temps de freiner que j'ouvre la portière et vomi sur la route. Merde, ça ne va vraiment pas.

Une heure que je suis dans une pièce dans ce foutu hôpital, une heure que j'attends que le médecin m'apporte les résultats de ma prise de sang. Curtis et Paul doivent en avoir marre de patienter dans la salle d'attente et j'avoue que moi j'en ai marre d'être allongée là à rien faire mais le docteur a insisté, ma tension étant très basse il a préféré que je m'allonge et que je ne bouge pas.

 _\- Mademoiselle Smoak ! J'ai vos résultats et ça confirme ce que je pensais._

 _\- A savoir ?_

 _\- Vous êtes enceinte de trois mois._

Je le regarde bouche bée. Trois mois ? C'est impossible, j'ai eu mes règles ces deux derniers mois... Je lui dis qu'il a du se tromper mais il est catégorique.

 _\- Ne bougez pas, je reviens._

Il revient comme convenu quelques minutes plus tard avec un appareil à échographie. Il pose une quantité astronomique de gel sur mon ventre et pose la sonde dessus, il appuie sur un bouton et j'entends des battements de cœur. Il n'a pas mentit, je suis bien enceinte, à l'écran apparaît un bébé, je vois clairement sa tête, son ventre et ses petits membres. Je ne peux pas quitter l'écran des yeux tellement tout cela me semble surréaliste.

 _\- Bon et bien vous êtes dans votre douzième semaine. Le bébé est en forme et semble se porter parfaitement bien._

Il retire la sonde puis essuie mon ventre avec du papier.

 _\- Vous pouvez vous rhabiller, je vais vous prescrire des vitamines et surtout ménagez-vous un peu. Des journées de douze heures dans votre état ce n'est pas très recommandé. Vous devriez peut être demander au papa de vous soulager un peu._

Je me lève puis pars rejoindre Paul et Curtis, dès qu'ils m'aperçoivent, ils se lèvent et viennent vers moi.

 _\- Alors ma belle tu as quoi ? Rien de grave ?_

 _\- Non juste un peu d'aérophagie durant les six mois à venir._

Il me regarde tout deux comme ci ils ne comprenaient absolument rien.

 _\- Je suis enceinte les gars. Paul tu peux me déposer au bureau d'Oliver ?_

Paul se gare devant le bureau, les lumières sont encore allumées ce qui veut dire qu'il est encore présent, enfin je l'espère. Je referme la porte de la voiture après avoir remercier mes amis pour leur soutient. Je pousse la porte du bureau, j'ai le cœur qui bât à toute vitesse, je ne sais pas encore si je suis prête a le revoir mais Oliver à le droit de savoir... C'est le père de ce petit bout qui grandit dans mon ventre et il est hors de question qu'il ne le sache pas.

J'entre dans l'ascenseur et appuie sur le bouton menant au sous sol. Lorsque les portes s'ouvrent, les regards de Théa, John et Laurel se tournent vers moi. Laurel mon dieu mais que fait-elle là ? Elle m'a pourtant dit qu'elle partait chez sa mère pour un mois.

 _\- (John) Félicity ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?_

John a l'air franchement surpris de me voir et les filles aussi, par contre ce que je ne comprends pas c'est pourquoi ils me regardent de cette façon, j'ai l'impression d'être de trop, de ne vraiment plus avoir ma place ici. Et Lorsque John me demande ce que je fais là, je sens les larmes me monter parce qu'a ce moment je réalise que je ne suis apparemment plus la bienvenue ici et que leur silence de ces trois dernières semaines voulait dire que je ne faisais plus partie de tout ça. Je reprends ma respiration et tente de ravaler mes larmes parce que bon sang ça fait mal de voir que les personnes à qui je tenais le plus après Oliver semblent m'avoir bannie de tout ça mais aussi de leur cœur.

 _\- Je cherche juste Oliver... Je dois lui parler._

 _\- (Théa) Il n'est pas ici Felicity, rentre chez toi... Je lui dirai que tu es passée dès qu'il aura franchi ces portes._

Je la regarde hébétée, je ne sais pas quoi dire, je ne pensais pas qu'ils m'auraient rejeté de cette façon, je baisse le tête et tourne les talons tout en éclatant en sanglot. Je m'engouffre dans l'ascenseur et avant que les portes ne se referment j'entends Théa dire que je devrai être mise au courant...

 _ **Théa**_

Ça fait trois semaines qu'on cherche après lui et trois semaines qu'on ne trouve absolument rien, nous n'avons aucune piste, mon frère s'est volatilisé. Nous nous en sommes aperçu deux jours après que Felicity ait quitté l'équipe, avec John et Laurel nous nous étions entendu et avions décidé de lui laisser un peu de temps et c'est que nous avons fait enfin essayé parce qu'après deux jours de silence total je me suis décidée à franchir le seuil du loft et j'ai été surprise de voir qu'il était propre et rangé. Je suis monté à l'étage pensant y trouver mon frère mais je me suis vite rendue compte qu'il n'était pas présent.

J'ai alors contacté Dig pour lui faire part de ma crainte mais il m'a rassuré me disant qu'il était probablement sorti prendre l'air. Je l'ai écouté, j'ai quitté le loft sans vraiment faire attention aux choses qui auraient du attirer mon attention. Ce n'est qu'au bout d'une semaine sans nouvelles que je suis retournée chez mon frère et rien n'avait bougé. J'ai trouvé cela anormal parce que zut Ollie a beau être un as du ménage et du rangement il a quand même besoin de manger et lorsque j'ai ouvert le frigo j'ai bien vu qu'il n'avait pas touché à la nourriture depuis des jours. Je l'ai refermé et suis montée dans sa chambre en courant, j'ai ouvert l'armoire et, je me suis effondrée sur le sol. Mon frère était parti et il n'avait laissé aucun message et pire que tout son téléphone gisait au fond de l'armoire.

J'ai alors de suite contacté Dig, il est arrivé rapidement avec Laurel et il en est arrivé à la même conclusion que moi. Nous avons décidé tout les trois de taire sa disparition à Felicity parce qu'on savait tous qu'à la minute où on l'aurait dit elle se serait sentie coupable alors que je trouve qu'elle a réagit de la bonne manière, mon frère lui à tout de même caché qu'il avait un fils... C'est surtout à moi que j'en veux parce que le jour où j'ai tout découvert plutôt que de le conforter dans l'idée que le mensonge était une bonne idée j'aurai du insister pour qu'il lui dise la vérité... Si j'avais fait ce qu'il fallait à ce moment là, Oliver et Félicity seraient mariés et heureux et tout serait comme ça devrait l'être. Merde j'ai foiré moi aussi.

Nous sommes une fois de plus réunis ce soir à la recherche de mon frère, nous avons tenté de le trouver par tout les moyens mais nous n'avons rien trouvé depuis trois semaines nous n'avons aucune piste aucun moyen de savoir où il est. Nous sommes à bout, John a même demander l'aide de Lyla et de l'argus pour le retrouver mais même eux n'y sont pas parvenus.

Je pousse un soupir d'agacement, je suis fatiguée.

Lorsque j'entends les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrir je me tourne rapidement vers celle ci m'attendant à voir mon frère mais ce n'est que Felicity... Merde Felicity mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là, à cette heure surtout ? Il est près de minuit. C'est John qui prend la parole lorsqu'elle s'avance, je vois qu'elle ne semble pas bien, elle est pâle et a les traits tirés. Bon sang son travail l'a fatigue, je me demande combien d'heure par jour elle fait pour tenter d'oublier son chagrin.

Elle dit à John qu'elle cherche Oliver, mon cœur se serre parce que mon frère n'est pas ici et que nous ne savons pas si nous allons le retrouver. Pour éviter qu'elle ne pose trop de question je lui dis gentiment qu'elle devrait rentrer chez elle, je sais que ce n'est pas bien, qu'il serait temps qu'on lui avoue tout mais je n'ai pas la force de le faire, c'est tellement plus facile de se taire que de lui faire face. Elle se tourne et éclate en sanglot merde pourquoi elle pleure ? Pourquoi ? Je ne voulais pas la blesser. Je me tourne vers John.

 _\- Dig, il faudrait peut être la mettre au courant maintenant, ça fait trois semaines. Elle a le droit de savoir._

 _\- Oui mais tu as vue comment elle est ? J'ai peur pour elle..._

 _\- Je pense que c'est notre manière de nous comporter qui est horrible. Je vais tout lui dire._

Je prends l'escalier et monte les marches quatre à quatre laissant Dig et Laurel seuls en bas.

Lorsque j'arrive dans le bureau d'Oliver la porte d'entrée se referme doucement, je cours vers celle ci l'ouvre et me retrouve face à Felicity.

 _\- Felicity, tu as un moment ?_

 _\- Oui._

 _\- Viens, allons nous asseoir dans le bureau._

Elle prend place sur le sofa tandis que je m'assoie sur le bureau, elle a son regard rivé sur moi.

 _\- Théa, je peux savoir ce que je vous ai fait ? J'ai l'impression que depuis que j'ai quitté Oliver vous me fuyez._

 _\- C'est vrai que c'est l'impression que nous donnons, mais ce n'est pas ça du tout Felicity. On t'aime trop pour te faire le moindre mal. Mais tu dois savoir..._

 _\- Savoir quoi ?_

 _\- Ça fait trois semaines qu'Oliver a disparu._

Elle semble surprise et choquée par ce que je lui dis, je pense qu'elle est mal et inquiète, mais en tout cas, elle régit aussitôt.

 _\- Comment ça trois semaine ! Il est où ?_

 _\- C'est bien ça le soucis nous ne savons pas Felicity... Nous avons cherché et ne l'avons pas trouvé... Pas la moindre trace..._

 _\- Je vais le chercher, je dois le retrouver Théa, il le faut... J'ai quelque chose d'important à lui dire..._

Felicity se lève et se dirige vers l'ascenseur déterminée à nous aider.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 03

 **Bonjour, j'espère que vous avez passé un bon week-end, désolé je n'ai pas eut trop le temps de poster.**

 **Je remercie tout ce qui lise ma fiction et un grand merci a ceux et celles qui postent des reviews c'est toujours un plaisir de lire vos réactions. Bonne lecture**

 _ **Félicity**_

Je repars vers l'ascenseur, Théa sur mes talons qui n'ose plus prononcer un mot et j'en fais de même. Je suis fâchée, contre elle mais aussi contre John et Laurel, comment ont-ils pu me cacher ce genres d'informations ? Et surtout comment ont-ils fait pour le laisser partir ? Je pensais qu'il le soutenait mais à voir ce n'était clairement pas le cas ! Si j'avais su que personne ne s'occupait de lui, j'aurai essayé de prendre de ses nouvelles ! J'avais pris son silence pour de la colère mais au final tout cela est à cause de sa fuite... J'essuie une larme qui a coulé, je n'ai pas le temps pour ça, je dois le retrouver ! Les portes s'ouvrent de nouveau et malgré la fatigue j'avance d'un pas décidé vers les ordinateurs tout en lançant un regard noir à John et Laurel.

 _\- Vous pouvez rentrer, je prends le relais ! Et j'ai besoin d'être seule !_

 _-(Dig) Felicity, je suis, non nous sommes désolés... Nous ne voulions pas t'embêter avec cette histoire._

Alors là je vois rouge ! Totalement même ! Comment peut-il oser me dire ça ? Comment peut-il croire que parce que nous ne sommes plus ensemble, j'ai cessé de l'aimer ?

 _\- M'embêter ?! Tu te rends compte Dig que nous parlons de la disparition d'Oliver ? Mon Oliver ! Le père de mon bébé !_

Je me prends la tête à deux mains, je sens les trois paires de yeux braqués sur moi, je pense qu'ils sont tout les trois choqués par ce que je viens de révéler accidentellement, mais c'est sorti tout seul, c'est mon bébé et Oliver en est le père, j'ai besoin de lui, maintenant, je lève le regard vers eux, ils semblent choqué, j'aurais peut-être du leur annoncer plus en douceur. Décidément je parle toujours trop, je devrais vraiment apprendre à me taire.

 _\- (Théa) Tu es enceinte ? Depuis quand le sais-tu ?_

Je soupire et la regarde fixement.

 _\- Depuis exactement quarante minutes._

 _\- (Laurel) C'est récent ?_

 _\- Non, d'après le docteur j'en suis à trois mois..._

Il n'y a plus personne qui parle, je vois la tristesse sur leur visage, mais ça ne change rien au fait que je suis totalement furieuse après eux et que rien ne pourra me calmer ce soir, sauf peut-être trouver des pistes pour retrouver le père de mon enfant.

 _\- Bon puisque vous ne semblez pas décidé à rentrer, rendez-vous utile, dites-moi ce que vous avez fait depuis trois semaines, où avez vous cherché ? Et surtout comment vous vous y êtes pris ? Parce qu'on ne peut pas dire que vous êtes très calés dans ce domaine sans vouloir vous offenser._

Théa s'approche et me tend des documents, je les parcours rapidement et je me rends compte qu'ils n'ont pas été si mauvais que je l'ai laissé entendre. Je repose le tout et pousse un soupir.

 _\- Je suis désolée... Je crois que je suis trop en colère... Contre vous mais aussi contre moi. J'aurai dû me douter qu'il aurait fait ce genre de chose... Je le connais bien mieux que quiconque._

Je fais de mon mieux pour ne pas pleurer mais c'est très difficile.

 _\- (Dig) Tu n'as pas à te blâmer Felicity, nous sommes tout trois responsables... Tu n'y es pour rien, tu tentais de l'oublier... C'est nous qui avons foiré... Nous pensions qu'il avait besoin de temps pour digérer le fait que tu l'aies quitté jamais nous aurions pensé qu'il aurait pris la fuite... Jamais... Comme tu as pu le voir ça fait trois semaines que nous cherchons sans relâche, j'ai même demandé l'aide de Lyla et rien, il a disparu c'est comme ci il n'avait jamais existé... J'espère sincèrement que tu auras plus de chance que nous parce que Felicity j'avoue que nous ne savons plus où chercher ni à qui demander._

Je m'affaire sur l'ordinateur sans un mot, je dois le retrouver, il le faut, il doit savoir que notre enfant grandi en moi... Et cet enfant va avoir besoin de son père.

Cinq mois viennent de s'écouler, cinq long mois sans nouvelles d'Oliver, toutes nos recherches n'ont abouti a rien. Je suis de nouveau dans l'équipe, j'ai tout fais pour le trouver avec l'aide des autres mais j'avoue qu'au début entre nous ça à été très difficile je leur en ai voulu et je crois qu'au fond de moi je leur en veux encore un peu, mais on ne peut pas refaire le passé, il faut aller de l'avant et savoir pardonner même si c'est difficile parce que bon sang que ça l'est, je me dis souvent que si ils n'avaient pas attendu trois semaines pour m'en parler peut être que j'aurai retrouvé Oliver et peut être que mon bébé aurait son papa mais voilà les _« peut être »_ c'est comme les _« si »_ avec eux on referait le monde. Je suis de nouveau au QG, cherchant la moindre information pouvant me mener à lui, je regarde tout les articles sur les sauvetages de personnes, les bagarres, les truc anormaux dans tout les pays et rien, il n'y a rien c'est comme ci Oliver ne sortait jamais, n'aidait personne. Je caresse mon ventre, le bébé bouge bien moins que le mois dernier, je pense qu'il commence sérieusement à manquer de place.

 _\- (Théa) Toujours aussi en forme ce bébé ?_

 _\- Non, il ne bouge plus trop. Il manque de place et il est temps qu'il naisse parce que franchement Théa je n'en peux plus... Je me sens grosse, très grosse._

 _\- Tu plaisantes ? Tu es magnifique... Tu n'as pris que six kilos comment peux-tu te trouver grosse_?

Théa s'approche et pose une main sur mon ventre un sourire sur les lèvres. Je pose ma main sur le sienne et lui souris en retour. Du soir où je lui ai annoncé que j'attendais l'enfant de son frère Théa a tout fait pour que je ne manque de rien, elle a été au petit soin avec moi durant ces cinq derniers mois et surtout elle a suivit toute ma grossesse, est venue avec moi à tout mes rendez-vous et échographies.

 _\- Tu es toujours d'accord pour être près de moi le jour de sa naissance ?_

 _\- Bien sur mais Felicity, ce que je souhaite c'est que ce soit son papa qui soit là... J'aimerai tant qu'il soit là, qu'il prenne ma place parce que c'est à lui d'être auprès de toi._

Je pousse un soupir, je sais bien, je le sens au plus profond de moi qu'il ne sera pas là, en cinq mois nous n'avons rien trouvé, je ne pense pas que nous trouverons quoi que se soit en trois semaines.

 _\- Je sais à quoi tu penses Felicity, je le vois mais ne perd pas espoir s'il te plaît, parce que si toi tu perds espoir alors ça voudra dire que c'est fini, qu'il est définitivement parti et que jamais nous ne le retrouverons._

 _\- Je ne m'arrêterai jamais de chercher Théa ! Pour nous, pour moi mais surtout pour notre enfant parce qu'il mérite de connaître son père de voir à quel point Oliver est un homme merveilleux._

 _\- Ça me fait plaisir de t'entendre parler ainsi. Je t'aime Felicity et j'aime ce petit bout. Tu sais que j'aurai quand même aimé qu'on demande le sexe parce que c'est frustrant de ne pas savoir._

 _\- (Dig) Je parie que ce sera une princesse, aussi belle est intelligente que sa mère et pas stupide et borné comme son père... Vous avez faim les filles ? Je vous ai apporté des pizzas et Felicity ne souffle pas, des salades composés._

Dig s'approche et dépose un bisou sur mon front avant de déposer la nourriture sur la table centrale, il me connaît bien, depuis que je suis enceinte, je suis incapable d'avaler le moindre truc gras sans rendre mon dîner. Je le rejoins et m'installe avec eux.

 _ **Théa**_

Mon frère me manque énormément et pas qu'a moi... Près de sept mois qu'il nous a quitté sans un mot et six mois que Felicity nous a annoncé qu'elle attendait son bébé. Je fais de mon mieux pour l'épauler dans cette grossesse, j'essaie d'être présente un maximum pour elle, je l'accompagne à tout ses rendez-vous médicaux, à toutes les échographies et j'ai même participé aux cours de préparation à l'accouchement. Ça a été catastrophique la première fois, non seulement parce que je ne savais absolument pas comment m'y prendre mais aussi parce que tout le monde nous regardaient étrangement... J'avoue que je n'étais pas très à l'aise durant ces cours, devoirs prendre Felicity dans mes bras, la masser pour soulager ses douleurs c'était vraiment pas facile, chaque fois je me disais que c'était la place de mon frère et dans un sens c'est vrai c'est sa place mais voilà il a décidé de nous abandonner et de nous laisser en plan alors on avise sans lui et j'avoue que rien n'est facile que se soit avec Felicity ou avec notre travail de nuit.

Je m'allonge dans mon lit au petit matin après avoir passé la nuit à l'extérieur avec Dig pour arrêter ce foutu trafic de faux diamants qui sévit dans notre ville depuis quelque semaines. Je ferme les yeux et me permet de rêver de mon frère, je le vois revenir et tenir tout un long discours sur sa fuite mais je me fiche de ce qu'il me raconte je le prends dans mes bras et lui murmure à l'oreille qu'il va être papa, qu'il faut qu'il file au loft, qu'une belle surprise l'attend. Il me relâche, je vois ses yeux pétiller de bonheur, il me serre la main puis je le vois s'enfuir à toute jambe chez eux.

 _\- Théa ! Théa ! Réveille-toi !_

J'ouvre les yeux et je vois les yeux exorbités de Félicity, je me lève d'un bond, je comprends de suite ce qu'elle a, elle se tient le ventre à deux mains et geint doucement.

 _\- Ça va aller Felicity, ne bouge pas je file me préparer et je te conduis à la maternité._

Bon sang je tremble comme une dingue, je redoutais ce moment et il est enfin arrivé, j'enfile rapidement un pantalon de sport et un T-shirt, je passe un sweat à capuche, peigne mes cheveux, brosse mes dents rapidement avant de rejoindre ma belle sœur qui est assise sur mon lit. J'attrape sa main et l'aide à se relever.

 _\- Tu as des contractions depuis combien de temps ?_

 _\- Ça fais trois heures que ça dure..._

 _\- Trois heures ? Trois heures et c'est seulement maintenant que tu me réveilles ? Bon sang Felicity si j'ai déménagé ici c'était pour être un maximum présente et pour éviter que tu endures cette souffrance seule, pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas réveillé avant ?_

 _\- Je t'ai entendu rentrer et j'ai voulu te laisser dormir puis au début ce n'était pas si intense... Ça s'est accentué depuis que j'ai perdu les eaux, il y a trente minutes._

Je la soutiens et l'aide à descendre, heureusement les valises sont au rez de chaussé, j'ai eu la bonne idée de les descendre la semaine dernière une fois que Felicity les a bouclées. Nous arrivons rapidement à la maternité, Félicity est de suite prise en charge, je m'assoie près d'elle et j'avoue que je ne sais absolument pas quoi faire pour elle, me trouver ici me semble si étrange, ce n'est pas ma place pas du tout même, jamais je n'aurai pensé vivre un pareil événement, enfin si mais pas de cette façon, je m'étais imaginée moi à la place de Felicity et pas l'inverse.

 _\- Comment tu te sens ?_

 _\- Mieux depuis qu'ils ont mis la péridurale..._

Je vois des larmes perler aux coins de ses yeux mais elle les essuies rapidement, je sais pourquoi elle est triste et je partage sa tristesse, parce que moi aussi j'aurai voulu, j'aurai donné n'importe quoi pour qu'il soit présent, pour qu'il assiste à la naissance de son enfant... La sage femme qui a installé Felicity plus tôt entre dans la pièce.

 _\- Bon et bien je pense que ce petit bout veut voir sa maman. Madame, il va falloir pousser, vous êtes prête ?_

Felicity hoche la tête en guise d'acquiescement, elle se redresse, s'accroche au poignées et pousse le plus fort qu'elle peut. Entre deux poussées elle se rallonge et, je lui essuie le visage et l'asperge avec le brumisateur, je l'encourage du mieux que je peux mais j'avoue que ce n'est pas facile et en la voyant souffrir comme ça je me dis que jamais je n'aurais d'enfant c'est juste pas possible.

Après une dizaine de poussées, le bébé sort enfin, je le regarde, il est beau trop beau. Il a plein de cheveux brun et de grands yeux bleus. Je sens les larmes poindre à la vue de l'enfant de mon frère.

 _\- C'est une petite fille ! Félicitation madame, vous avez été formidable. Mademoiselle Queen vous voulez couper le cordon ?_

Je regarde ma belle soeur qui me fait un sourire puis je saisis les ciseaux que me tend la sage femme et coupe le cordon qui reliait ma nièce à sa maman puis la sage femme pose la petite puce dans les bras de Felicity.

 _\- Elle lui ressemble tellement !. Elle est magnifique... Le même regard que son papa._

 _\- Oui elle lui ressemble... Elle est trop belle... Je suis fière de toi Felicity tu as été forte._

 _\- Merci Théa d'avoir été là, de m'avoir toujours soutenue et surtout je tenais à m'excuser._

Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle tient tant à s'excuser, elle n'a aucune raison de l'être.

 _\- T'excuser pourquoi ?_

 _\- Parce que je n'ai pas était très cool avec vous au début... Je vous en ai beaucoup voulu._

 _\- Et c'était légitime._

La sage femme revient vers nous en souriant.

 _\- Excusez-moi de vous déranger, je vais emmener la petite pour les premiers soins et prendre aussi son prénom._

 _\- Alicia Queen..._

 _\- Je suis désolée madame mais c'est impossible qu'elle porte le nom de son papa si il n'est pas présent. Elle portera votre nom je ne peux pas faire autrement._

Les larmes de Felicity apparaissent de nouveau, merde ce qui devait être une journée remplie de joie et d'amour ce transforme de nouveau en tristesse, je refuse de la laisser pleurer.

 _\- Felicity, moi aussi j'aurai aimé... Je te promets que lorsque nous l'aurons retrouvé, Alicia portera le nom de son père._

 _ **Felicity**_

Je suis de retour au loft avec Alicia, tout se passe pour le mieux c'est vraiment un bébé adorable qui fait déjà ses nuits, elle prend une dernière tétée vers vingt trois heures et ne réclame la suivante que vers cinq heures, ce qui me laisse largement le temps de me reposer. Théa vit désormais avec nous, elle m'aide énormément avec la petite, lui donne son bain, la change, la promène bref, elle fait ce que son frère aurait fait si il avait été là.

Je n'ai pas abandonné mes recherches, dès l'instant où j'ai posé mes valises dans le loft je me suis ruée sur l'ordinateur et j'ai fais le tour des journaux et autres sources d'informations pour voir si il n'y avait pas d'activité anormale et comme d'habitude je n'ai rien trouvé. Dig et Laurel continuent de chercher également avec l'aide de l'Argus, Dig est comme moi, je pense que jamais il n'abandonnera parce que pour lui Oliver est comme un frère. Je me lève lorsque j'entends la sonnette retentir, aujourd'hui nous donnons une petite fête pour la naissance d'Alicia et je pense que se sont mes invités qui arrivent.

Lorsque j'ouvre la porte je me trouve face à me mère qui est folle de joie d'être grand mère, elle entre dans la pièce en me demandant gaiement où es sa petite fille, Quentin la suit de près un sourire sur le visage.

 _\- Tu sais qu'elle avait hâte de la rencontrer ?_

 _\- J'en doute pas, je suis désolée d'avoir écourté votre voyage._

 _\- Ne le sois pas, cette petite mérite toute l'attention du monde._

Ma mère s'approche de nous tenant Alicia dans ses bras.

 _\- C'est fou comme elle ressemble à son papa... Ma princesse un jour nous le retrouverons, ta maman le retrouvera parce que tu sais quoi ? Ta maman est la meilleure pour ça._

Je souris en entendant ma mère chuchoter ces paroles à ma fille et je me dis intérieurement si seulement c'était vrai, si seulement je pouvais, si seulement j'avais ce genre de super pouvoir mais encore une fois avec des _« si »_ on referait le monde.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 04

 **J'espère que cette suite vous plaira. Merci pour l'attention que vous porté à cet écrit.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

 _(5 ans plus tard)_

 _ **Felicity**_

 _\- Hey ma puce qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Pourquoi tu pleures ?_

 _\- J'ai perdu ma médaille, elle est plus à mon cou !_

 _\- Chut pleure pas ma puce on va la retrouver d'accord._

 _\- Et si on la retrouve pas ?_

 _\- On avisera._

J'essuie ses larmes puis câline doucement ma fille, je suis certaine que nous allons retrouver sa médaille, il le faut, elle y tient tellement. Depuis que Théa lui a offert pour ses cinq ans elle n'a plus quitté son cou. Il faut dire qu'elle représente un portrait de moi, d'Oliver et d'elle. La médaille ne peut pas être bien loin étant donné qu'elle l'avait sur elle hier avant que je ne la couche. Je monte les premières marches mais les redescends aussi vite car la sonnette de la porte vient de retentir.

 _\- Salut ma belle, entre._

 _\- Salut, tu as eu le temps d'allumer ton ordinateur ce matin ?_

 _\- Non Théa, je n'ai pas le temps le matin tu devrais le savoir, cette jolie demoiselle me prend tout mon temps. Pourquoi ?_

Théa regarde Alicia qui continue de pleurer, elle va vers elle sans attendre.

 _\- Hey ma puce pourquoi tu es si triste ?_

 _\- J'ai perdu ma médaille avec mon papa... Maman dit qu'on va la retrouver mais je suis pas sûre. tatie je suis désolée je voulais pas la perdre..._

 _\- Ne t'en fait pas ma puce je suis sûre qu'elle n'est pas loin, elle a dû glisser dans ton lit. Viens je vais chercher avec toi d'accord ? Felicity, ouvre la page d'information en Virginie sur la ville côtière de Onancock._

Je m'active sur l'ordinateur, ouvre la page où Théa m'a dit d'aller et je reste bloquée sur l'article durant quelques secondes, je n'arrive pas à y croire pas après toutes ces années. Cinq ans qu'il a fui, cinq ans qu'il n'a pas donné signe de vie et la je tiens enfin une information.

 _ **« Oliver Smoak vient de sauver ce petit garçon de la noyade alors que la tempête faisait rage, le petit Ryan, dix ans qui courait sur la digue pour se mettre rapidement à l'abri a été emporté par une énorme vague, Oliver voyant cela n'a pas hésité à se jeter dans la mer pour sauver ce petit garçon ».**_

Je relis plusieurs fois l'article et je reste bloquée sur le nom de la personne qui a sauvé Ryan, ça ne peux pas être une coïncidence, je refuse de le croire ! J'ouvre une autre page Internet et je réserve deux billets d'avion pour me rendre en Virginie.

 _\- On l'a retrouvé, elle a glissé sous son lit... Alors tu as lu ? Tu en penses quoi ?_

 _\- J'en pense que je vais me rendre sur place avec Alicia. Je viens de réserver deux billets. Mon avion décolle en début d'après midi ce qui me laisse le temps de préparer mes valises et de confier l'entreprise à Curtis._

 _\- Tu es sérieuse ? Tu y vas et si ce n'est pas lui ? Felicity je suis sure que ce n'est pas lui... Oliver n'aurait pas été assez idiot pour donner ce nom de famille... En faisant cela il savait que tu l'aurais retrouvé._

 _\- Ou pas... Ça fait cinq ans Théa, je suppose qu'il s'imagine que je suis passée à autre chose... Sauf que ça m'est impossible... Je ne peux pas... Je me suis promise de tout faire pour le retrouver et là, j'ai une piste un nom et je dois vérifier. Il le faut... Je m'en voudrais toute ma vie si je n'y allais pas. J'ai besoin de savoir... Imagine si c'est lui ? Alors Alicia aura retrouvé son papa._

Elle soupire et croise les bras, je la comprends, mais je ne ferai pas marche arrière.

 _\- Ne lui mets pas ça dans la tête Felicity, ce n'est qu'une enfant._

 _\- Je sais Théa, je ne vais rien lui dire juste qu'on prend quelques jour de repos..._

 _\- Très bien... Je suppose que je ne l'emmène pas à l'école._

 _\- Non, j'appellerai la directrice en chemin. Est-ce que tu peux me la garder le temps que je file donner les directives à Curtis ?_

 _\- Oui, je vais faire sa valise aussi... Tu comptes rester combien de jours ?_

 _\- Je ne sais pas, pas longtemps... Trois, quatre jours... Ça devrait suffire._

L'avion se pose enfin et je n'ai qu'une hâte commencer mon enquête même si j'ai une énorme boule au ventre. Je récupère mes valises puis me dirige avec Alicia vers un taxi, ma fille n'a pas trop compris mais elle m'a suivi sans attendre. Les températures sont très fraîches, il fait vraiment très froid et j'avoue que je ne m'attendais pas à cela, je ferme mon manteau, puis m'abaisse au niveau d'Alicia pour la couvrir un peu mieux, j'enroule une écharpe autour de son cou et pose un bonnet sur sa tête.

 _\- Maman, tu crois que la maîtresse va me rouspéter pour les vacances ?_

 _\- Non ma puce, ne t'inquiète pas d'accord ? J'ai tout réglé avec elle._

 _\- Maman, pourquoi tatie n'est pas venue ? Et maman il fait froid ici, pourquoi on est pas partie au soleil ?_

 _\- Parce qu'elle avait des choses à faire avec Dig et Alex... Et le soleil ? Et bien parce que maman n'avait que très peu de jour._

Je donne l'adresse de l'hôtel que j'ai réservé au chauffeur et nous voilà filant toutes les deux vers la petite ville côtière de Onancock. Durant le trajet je regarde de nouveau l'article pour m'assurer qu'il est bien réel et il l'est, le nom d'Oliver Smoak n'a pas changé. Nous arrivons devant l'hôtel une heure plus tard, je pénètre à l'intérieur et donne mon nom à l'accueil. Nous montons à l'étage que nous a indiqué l'hôtesse puis arrivons devant le numéro 33. J'insère la clé ouvre la porte et entre après Alicia.

 _\- C'est pas très beau maman... C'est moche, je préfère ma chambre_

Je parcours la pièce du regard, c'est vrai que ce n'est pas au goût du jour mais la chambre est propre, la literie semble de bonne qualité et pour moi c'est tout ce qui compte.

 _\- D'accord tu préfères ta chambre mais regarde ma puce, il y a un grand lit ce qui veut dire..._

 _\- Que je vais pouvoir dormir avec toi ! C'est trop chouette maman._

Elle me saute dans les bras et pause des centaines de bisous sur mes joues avant de me serrer très fort.

 _\- Il est tard ma puce, je vais commander le repas puis nous nous coucherons, nous visiterons demain d'accord ?_

Je ne peux pas dire que j'ai passé une bonne nuit, déjà parce que je n'ai pas l'habitude de dormir avec Alicia et du coup j'avais peur de lui faire mal en bougeant mais aussi parce que j'ai peur d'être déçue et si je le suis il n'y aura personne pour me consoler. J'espère ne pas m'être trompée, j'espère que c'est bien lui qui a sauvé ce petit garçon. Ce geste insensé lui ressemble tellement. J'emmitoufle Alicia dans son manteau et comme la veille je lui mets l'écharpe et le bonnet, j'en fais de même avant de passer les portes de l'hôtel. Le vent souffle modérément et il est glacial, je sens le froid passer à travers mon manteau et je suis parcourue de frisson. Je jette un œil à Alicia qui semble elle ne pas avoir si froid que ça. Tant mieux, je ne voudrai pas qu'elle tombe malade. Nous marchons sur le trottoir pavé et croisons de temps à autres des habitants. Lorsque nous approchons de le jetée, je sors enfin mon téléphone et présente la photo d'Oliver à un homme d'une quarantaine d'année.

 _\- Bonjour, je suis désolée de vous déranger... Je cherche cet homme l'auriez-vous vu ?_

 _\- Oui ! Il me semble que c'est le type qui a sauvé ce gamin il y a deux jours... Il habite sur un bateau accosté dans la marina._

Mon cœur bat à mille à l'heure, tout mes membres tremblent bon sang je n'arrive pas à y croire, cet homme vient de me dire qu'Oliver est ici que c'est bien lui ! Je me baisse et soulève Alicia dans mes bras un sourire sur le visage.

 _\- Ma puce, je crois que j'ai retrouvé ton papa._

Ma fille me regarde un grand sourire sur les lèvres et les yeux brillants de joie.

 _\- C'est vrai ? Je veux le voir maman tout de suite._

Je la repose sur le sol et ensemble nous courons vers la marina. Lorsque j'arrive je m'aperçois qu'il y a énormément de bateau et je n'ai aucune idée de celui qui pourrait appartenir à Oliver. Je vais voir le garde et lui montre la photo que j'avais présenté précédemment au monsieur.

 _\- Je ne le connais pas ce gars... Jamais vu._

 _\- Il a sauvé ce petit garçon il y a deux jours._

 _\- Je ne sais pas, je vous dis que je ne l'ai jamais vu._

Je range mon téléphone beaucoup moins sure de moi et je commence même a regretter d'avoir impliqué Alicia la dedans, j'aurai dû attendre avant de lui dire quoi que se soit.

 _\- Maman on va voir les bateaux ?_

Elle me prend la main et me tire en direction des bateaux qui sont amarrés. Nous marchons depuis trente minutes le long des pontons et nous n'avons encore vu personne que ce soit sur les bateaux où marchant pour rejoindre leur navire.

 _\- Il commence à pleuvoir ma puce et j'ai de plus en plus froid, si on allait se boire un chocolat chaud ?_

 _\- Oui mais papa ? Le monsieur a dit qu'il vivait sur un bateau et on a pas trouvé. Je veux trouver maman..._

 _\- Moi aussi ma puce. Nous demanderons à d'autres personnes d'accord ?_

Nous avançons vers le bar qui se trouve le long de la marina, nous ne sommes plus qu'a quelques mètres lorsque la pluie redouble en intensité, nous courons aussi vite que les jambes d'Alicia le permettent pour nous mettre à l'abri. Je pousse les portes du bar, nous sommes trempées et glacées. Le bar est empli de gens, il n'y a plus que deux tables disponibles une à proximité de l'entrée et l'autre un peu dans le fond à l'abri des regards. Je choisi celle du fond. Nous nous installons tranquillement et attendons patiemment qu'un serveur veuille prendre notre commande, j'en profiterai pour lui demander si il a vu Oliver. Mon téléphone se met à sonner, je prends la communication, c'est Curtis. Je ne sais pas combien de temps dure mon appel mais je suis sûre que ce n'est pas très long toujours est-il que lorsque je mets fin à la communication Alicia a disparue.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 05

 **Merci a tous toutes pour vos reviews qui me font super plaisir. Je suis contente que cette fiction vous plaise. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

 _ **Oliver**_

Depuis que j'ai sauvé ce petit garçon les gens me regardent différemment, dans leur regard je vois souvent celui de Felicity, celui qu'elle avait lorsqu'elle était fière de mes actes, Felicity la femme de ma vie, celle pour qui j'aurai fait tout et n'importe quoi. Cinq ans que je ne l'ai pas vue et mon amour pour elle est toujours aussi intacte. Lorsque j'ai lu sur Internet le mois dernier qu'elle était enfin parvenue à faire en sorte que les implants que Curtis a inventé puissent enfin profiter à tous même au plus démunis je n'ai pu être que fière et je n'avais qu'une envie, prendre un billet pour Starling, rentrer et la serrer dans mes bras mais je ne l'ai pas fait, une fois de plus je n'ai pas osé. Elle est bien plus heureuse sans moi et à dû refaire sa vie. Bien qu'il n'y ait rien sur sa vie que se soit sur internet ou sur tout autre support d'information. Elle est juste décrite comme étant la PDG la plus importante des états unis et aussi probablement la plus riche grâce à son programme.

Je ne peux l'imaginer seule, une femme aussi merveilleuse et exceptionnelle qu'elle a probablement rencontré quelqu'un à sa hauteur, quelqu'un qui a su lui prouver qu'elle pouvait compter sur lui, quelqu'un qui ne lui a pas sans cesse menti et surtout quelqu'un qui lui a donné toute sa confiance, ce que moi je n'ai pas réussi à faire. Je regarde une dernière fois que je n'ai rien oublié, tout semble là, mes victuailles pour mon voyage, mes vêtements propre et repassé que je viens de récupérer au pressing je pense que tout est bon. Je sors de mon petit yacht que je me suis offert avec une partie de l'argent que j'avais mis sur un compte et qui a bien fructifié durant ces dernières années puis je m'engage sur la digue en courant, il pleut des cordes et bon sang que ce n'est pas agréable.

Je m'engouffre dans le bar qui est déjà bien bondé, pourtant il est encore tôt. Je me mets dans la file afin de commander un café à emporter, je n'ai pas le temps de m'éterniser. Des hommes se retournent et me serrent la main, je discute avec eux et rigole même, quelques-uns me demandent où je compte partir, mais je n'ai aucune réponse à leur donner, ça fait cinq ans que je vais où le vent me pousse, cinq ans que je ne me pose aucune question. Je ris de bon cœur à la blague idiote qu'un gars vient de me sortir, lorsque je sens deux petits bras m'enserrer le haut des cuisses.

 _\- Papa... je t'ai retrouvé, je le savais, je le savais !_

Je baisse la tête et rencontre une chevelure blonde, cette petite fille est bien mignonne mais je pense qu'elle s'est littéralement trompée de jambe. Je pose mes mains sur ses épaules et la repousse doucement avant de me mettre à sa hauteur, lorsque mon regard croise le sien je suis pris d'un gros doute parce que cette petite fille a mon regard, mes yeux et me ressemble énormément. Un millier de questions me parviennent mais j'en viens vite à la conclusion que c'est impossible, je n'ai pas d'autre enfant que William et Felicity ne m'a jamais dit qu'elle était enceinte.

 _\- Tu t'es trompée ma jolie je ne suis pas ton papa._

La petite sort une petite médaille de sous sa chemise mais elle n'a pas le temps de me la montrer.

 _\- Alicia tu es là ! Ne me refais jamais ça ! J'ai eu très peur !_

Cette voix que j'aurai reconnu entre toutes les autres cette voix que j'ai écouté de nombreuses fois durant mes heures de solitude n'est autre que celle de Felicity, je me redresse surpris de la voir ici dans ce bar, dans cette ville... Que fait-elle là ? Et surtout comment m'a-t-elle retrouvé ?

 _ **Felicity**_

J'ai le cœur qui bat comme jamais il n'a encore battu, j'ai eu tellement peur de ne pas la retrouver, c'est la première fois qu'elle me fait ça, quand je l'aperçois je m'avance rapidement, je ne sais pas qui est cet homme mais il n'a pas à mettre les mains sur ma fille.

 _\- Alicia tu es là ! Ne me refais jamais ça ! J'ai eu très peur !_

J'étais prête à lui dire qu'elle ne devait pas parler aux inconnus mais quand l'homme à relevé la tête j'ai été choqué. Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à le revoir et surtout je commençais à perdre espoir, je pensais que le premier passant c'était trompé hors il est là, c'est bien lui. Il se relève et esquisse un petit sourire. Je le fixe du regard et ne bouge pas d'un millimètre, j'aimerai pouvoir le prendre dans mes bras et lui dire avouer combien il m'a manqué mais je me retrouve dans l'incapacité de faire le moindre mouvement.

 _\- Maman ? Maman ça va ?_

C'est la voix de ma fille qui me ramène à moi, je baisse la tête vers elle puis la prend dans mes bras. Elle se blottit contre moi après m'avoir fait un bisou sur la joue et m'a murmuré doucement _« il est là maman, papa. Tu l'as retrouvé, tu m'avais promis. Tu tiens toujours tes promesses je t'aime »._

Je souris à ma fille et lui caresse doucement la joue, elle semble heureuse. Oliver fait un pas vers moi.

 _\- Felicity... Est-ce que nous pouvons parler ?_

 _\- Oui... J'ai pris une table au fond..._

Je m'avance dans le fond et m'installe là où j'étais précédemment, Oliver s'installe face à moi, tandis qu'Alicia prend place à côté de moi, elle regarde son père avec un énorme sourire sur le visage, elle est heureuse, vraiment heureuse et je le suis aussi de la voir ainsi.

 _\- Papa tu es encore plus beau en vrai !_

Oliver lui sourit puis me regarde, il semble mal à l'aise face à Alicia, je peux comprendre pourquoi, il vient de découvrir qu'il avait une fille et pas de la meilleure façon qui soit.

 _\- Oliver..._

 _\- Felicity..._

Je souris légèrement, lui aussi, Alicia boit son chocolat chaud. C'est tendu entre nous, je le sens bien.

 _\- Toi d'abord..._

 _\- Non toi... Tu me dois bien ça ! Je veux savoir pourquoi tu es parti, pourquoi tu nous a quitté sans laisser de message, pourquoi tu n'es jamais revenu. Je veux que tu m'expliques. J'ai besoin de savoir, nous avons besoin de savoir Alicia et moi..._

J'ai vraiment hâte qu'il me dise pourquoi il a tout quitté, pourquoi il nous a abandonné... J'espère juste qu'il a une bonne raison...Et surtout... Qu'il a été heureux.

 _\- Je ne pouvais pas faire face Felicity, j'ai essayé mais je n'ai pas su... Te voir chaque jour me faisait souffrir d'avantage, voir que je t'avais perdu, voir que tu ne reviendrais pas près de moi m'a été insupportable alors j'ai préféré partir pour ne pas souffrir et surtout pour ne pas te faire souffrir. J'ai pensé bêtement que tu serais mieux sans moi... Que je ne te méritais pas... Je ne te mérite pas... La preuve, je t'ai abandonné. Une fois de plus j'ai failli à mon devoir et une fois de plus j'ai un enfant que je n'ai pas vu grandir..._

Ce qu'il me dit me broie le cœur car il a l'air de souffrir de la situation il n'a pas pu voir grandir notre petite fille et doit s'en vouloir, cependant, je dois lui demander quelque chose, une chose qui a le pouvoir de réduire mon cœur en miettes sans qu'il ne puisse jamais se réparer.

 _\- Est-ce que... Est-ce que tu as quelqu'un dans ta vie ?_

Merde, ça fait mal de lui demander ça... Mais j'ai besoin de savoir.. Il me répond sans attendre.

 _\- Quoi ? Non ! Bien sur que non ! C'est impossible, je n'ai même pas essayé tu es irremplaçable Felicity tu es et tu resteras à jamais la femme de ma vie... La femme pour qui mon cœur bat chaque jour que dieu fait... Je t'ai aimé, je t'aime encore et je crois que je t'aimerai jusqu'à ce que je pousse mon dernier souffle... Dis-moi, pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit que tu étais enceinte ? Et aussi comment se fait-il que la petite en sache autant sur moi ?_

Je l'écoute me parler et sa déclaration me trouble, je pensais qu'il avait fuit parce qu'il me détestait de l'avoir quitté, qu'il ne revenait pas parce qu'il était heureux mais il est clair qu'il ne l'est pas et qu'il ne l'a probablement pas été durant ces cinq dernières années. Encore une fois il a préféré vivre avec ses souffrances plutôt que de rentrer et d'assumer ses erreurs.

 _\- J'ai su que j'attendais Alicia trois semaines après notre rupture... Je suis allée le soir même au QG et l'équipe était là, ils semblaient ne pas vouloir me parler... Ça faisait trois semaines que je n'avais presque plus de leurs nouvelles, je pensais qu'ils m'en voulaient pour ce que je t'avais fait mais en réalité ils me cachaient l'horrible vérité. Le fait que tu nous avais tous quitté..._

Je soupire, c'est dur de repenser à ce moment, on a tous tellement souffert.

 _\- A partir du moment où Théa m'a révélé la vérité j'ai passé mon temps à te chercher... Ça fait cinq ans que j'attends ce moment Oliver ! Cinq ans que je parcours les sites d'informations à ta recherche, cinq ans que la moindre petite chose qui se passe sur cette terre n'est pas inspecter dans les moindres détails par tous parce que à la minute où Théa m'a dit que tu étais partis, je me suis fait la promesse que je te retrouverai et j'en ai fais de même à la naissance d'Alicia..._

Je caresse doucement les cheveux de ma fille et lui souris, elle me rend mon sourire tout en continuant son chocolat chaud, elle semble si heureuse.

 _\- Cinq ans que je te cherche, cinq ans que je dis à notre fille comment tu étais, ce que tu aimais, ton film préféré, ton repas préféré, bref elle te connaît presque aussi bien que moi... Il faut dire que Théa l'a bien aidé... Et enfin quatre ans que ta fille ne peut te voir qu'en photo..._

J'essuie les larmes qui coulent sur mes joues du revers de la main, je peux voir qu'Oliver est au bord des larmes, il me regarde mais ne dit rien. Alicia descend de sa chaise et va déposer un bisou sur sa joue, Oliver la prend dans ses bras et la serre très fort avant de se lever, de la poser sur sa chaise, de m'embrasser sur le front avec tendresse comme il sait si bien faire puis sans un mot il se dirige vers la porte d'entrée. Je crie après lui mais il ne se retourne pas, je me lève et enfile rapidement le manteau d'Alicia, je prends mes affaires et sort rapidement du bar mais lorsque j'arrive sur le trottoir Oliver a disparu dans la brume...

 **Oupsssss ne me détestez pas please...**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 06

 _ **Felicity**_

Je pourrai me lancer à sa poursuite mais c'est trop dangereux, la brume est épaisse et recouvre tout. J'enfile mon manteau et sans un mot j'attrape la main de ma fille et je me dirige tant bien que mal vers l'hôtel laissant mes larmes couler. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il a fui, pourquoi il ne m'a pas parlé plus longuement. J'espère qu'il ne m'en veut pas, pourquoi m'en voudrait-il ? Après tout c'est lui qui nous a quitté, qui est parti sans un au revoir, sans un mot, lui qui m'a abandonnée ces cinq dernière années. Je pousse la porte de l'hôtel trempée une fois de plus, Alicia n'a pas décroché un mot et, je n'ose pas poser le regard sur elle parce que j'ai peur de voir dans son regard à quel point elle est triste.

Nous arrivons dans la chambre et tel un automate je déshabille ma fille, je lui fais couler un bain chaud et la plonge dedans. Alicia lève la tête vers moi et lorsque je croise son regard les larmes se mettent de nouveau à couler parce qu'elle est comme je le pensais, triste, des larmes silencieuses roulent sur ses joues je les essuie avec mes pouces, je déteste la voir ainsi, savoir que c'est à cause d'Oliver qu'elle est dans cet état me brise encore plus le cœur.

 _\- Maman... Tu crois qu'il ne m'aime pas ?_

 _\- Non ma puce c'est impossible de ne pas t'aimer..._

 _\- Alors pourquoi il est parti ? Je veux qu'il revienne... C'est mon papa... Maman s'il te plaît retrouve-le..._

Je fais lui fait un petit sourire de désolation, je ne sais comment lui dire que je ne ferai rien de plus, parce que pour moi il n'y a plus rien à faire. Oliver sait maintenant la vérité, il a vu sa fille de ses propres yeux, a vu à quel point elle l'aimait et malgré tout cela il est parti sans un mot.

Je lave Alicia rapidement puis la sèche avant de l'habiller chaudement. Je lui mets des jeux sur la tablette et prends une douche rapide, quand je ressors de la salle de bain, je vois que ma fille ne joue pas, elle se contente de regarder les photos de son père sur la tablette tout en pleurant doucement. C'est décidé, je ne peux pas laisser Oliver lui briser davantage le cœur. Je boucle notre valise et nous quittons l'hôtel avant de quitter définitivement la Virginie.

Théa et Dig nous accueille dans le hall de l'aéroport la mine sombre, nous nous avançons vers eux et je fonds littéralement en sanglot dans les bras de Théa tandis que Dig s'éloigne avec Alicia. Je le remercie intérieurement, je ne veux pas que ma fille me voit aussi vulnérable. Théa tente de me consoler mais elle n'y parviendra pas, je suis brisée et cette fois j'aurais beaucoup de mal à me remettre. Théa me relâche et essuie doucement mes larmes.

 _\- Il t'a dit quelque chose ?_

 _\- Pas grand chose..._

Elle soupire et essuie doucement les siennes... Je m'en veux, elle pleure et je suis incapable de la consoler, pas cette fois.

 _\- Il est parti comme ça sans un mot ?_

 _\- Oui Théa comme ça... Et crois-moi, cette fois ci je ne ferai rien pour le retrouver... Il connaît la vérité et apparemment il s'en fiche royalement !_

 _\- Viens rentrons, nous discuterons de cela chez toi..._

Je suis épuisée autant physiquement que moralement, je m'installe dans le sofa tandis que Dig s'occupe de coucher et de rassurer Alicia. Théa m'apporte de quoi me restaurer, elle est gentille mais je n'ai pas faim, je pense que je serai incapable d'avaler quoi que se soit, la boule que j'ai dans la gorge depuis ce midi ne m'a pas quitté et avaler quelque chose me semble juste impossible.

 _\- Felicity, il faut que tu manges... Bois au moins la soupe s'il te plaît..._

Je prends la tasse des mains de Théa et la serre entre les miennes, je regarde le contenu et reste focalisée dessus durant un moment.

 _\- (Dig) Alicia s'est endormie rapidement... Felicity, je sais que pour le moment tu es triste et en colère... Crois-moi je pense que nous le sommes tous parce que c'est incompréhensible... Mais, connaissant Oliver il doit s'en vouloir à mort... Il est probablement en train d'étudier ses options et surtout je pense qu'il s'imagine qu'en revenant ici jamais tu ne lui pardonnes son départ._

 _\- (Théa) Je sais que ça n'excuse pas son comportement mais il a peut être besoin de temps pour digérer tout ça..._

 _\- Il a eu cinq ans... Et là, je me trouve devant lui avec notre fille et malgré ces cinq ans il fuit encore.. Je ne sais pas quoi penser._

J'essuie une nouvelle fois mes larmes, je suis vraiment à bout, je n'en peux plus.

 _\- Je suis triste, en colère et complètement désespérée... Si il ne se décide pas à rentrer alors jamais ma fille ne connaîtra son père et jamais je ne serai heureuse... Parce qu'il me manque tout les jours, chaque jours sans lui est comme un fruit sans saveur... Je vis pour Alicia parce que si elle n'avait pas était là, je ne pense pas que je serai encore la pour discuter avec vous._

 _\- (Théa) Felicity ! Ne dis pas ça..._

Je lève les yeux vers mes amis, je ne sais pas quoi leur dire d'autre parce que ce que je viens de leur confier est l'horrible vérité. Je n'ai vécu ses cinq dernières années que grâce à Alicia, c'est pour elle que j'ai tenu bon, si elle n'avait pas été là, j'aurais mis un terme à ma souffrance depuis bien longtemps.

 _ **Oliver**_

La brume recouvre tout, j'avance d'un pas rapide vers la marina, je n'ai qu'une envie me faire frapper pour avoir moins mal, parce que la douleur qui recouvre ma poitrine est insoutenable, je m'en veux d'être parti, je m'en veux de l'avoir laisser seule durant ces cinq ans et surtout je m'en veux encore plus de ne pas avoir été la pour ma fille. Cette magnifique petite fille aux yeux bleus et aux cheveux blond, ma petite puce qui est mon portrait craché comment ai-je pu la quitter ? Comment ai-je pu la laisser grandir sans moi ? Comment ai-je pu être une fois de plus ce genre de personne ? Celui qui fuit quand il n'arrive pas à faire fasse ! Et comment ai-je pu une fois de plus quitter ce bar en les laissant derrière moi ?

Je me cale contre un mur, me prends la tête à deux mains et me laisse aller, je laisse le chagrin quitter mon corps, je laisse les nerfs me lâcher parce que j'en ai besoin, je me sens horriblement mal de leur avoir infligé ça ! Je pense à tout ce que j'ai raté, sa naissance, ses premiers mots, ses premiers pas... Les câlins que j'aurai pu lui donner, chaque seconde de ces cinq dernières années auraient pu être tellement mieux... Et encore une fois, j'ai tout foiré !

Lorsque je cesse enfin de pleurer, je me relève et repars vers la marina, je sais qu'avec cette brume je ne pourrais pas quitter le port et je pense que Felicity ne pourra pas prendre l'avion. Je descends dans mon yacht, me déshabille et pars sous la douche, je laisse couler l'eau chaude durant de longues minutes tout en réfléchissant à ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire. Je m'habille rapidement, puis je sors de nouveaux, la pluie à cessé de tomber ce qui est déjà un bon point. Je repars en direction du bar, c'est décidé, je ne veux plus fuir mes responsabilités, je veux connaître ma fille, je veux faire partie de sa vie, j'espère que Felicity me donnera une dernière chance, parce que je veux aussi tout faire pour regagner sa confiance et son amour, peu importe le temps que ça prendra.

Je pousse les portes du bar avise la table du fond qui est totalement déserte.

 _\- Tu cherches quelqu'un ?_

 _\- Une jeune femme blonde avec une petite fille..._

 _\- Je ne l'ai pas vu, il faut dire qu'il y a du monde ce matin... Ça doit être à cause du temps._

 _\- Oui sûrement..._

Je sors du bar et me dirige vers le premier hôtel. Une jeune femme se trouve à l'accueil, je donne la description de Felicity et elle me dit que oui elle était bien logée ici mais qu'elle est partie il y a trente minutes en taxi... Je tape rageusement sur le comptoir et quitte l'hôtel encore plus en colère contre moi que je ne l'ai jamais été. Je regagne mon bateau, m'affale sur le canapé et m'enfile des verres de vodka... Je suis mal, horriblement mal et tout est de ma faute, elle est partie et je ne peux pas lui en vouloir après tout ce que j'ai fais. Je finis par m'écrouler sur le fauteuil, des larmes roulant sur mes joues.

Bon sang, que j'ai mal à la tête... Je regarde la bouteille qui trône sur le sol et je comprends mieux le pourquoi du comment, je me dirige vers la cuisine et avale des cachets contre le mal de tête, je me mets ensuite aux commandes de mon bateau et le sors de la marina. Je sais où je dois aller, je sais ce que je dois faire pour ne plus me sentir aussi coupable, je connaît une personne qui pourra m'aider et j'espère sincèrement qu'elle le fera parce qu'il m'est impossible de vivre avec autant de culpabilité, je ne le peux pas... Chaque fois que je croiserais le regard de ma fille, chaque fois que je croiserais celui de Felicity, je m'en voudrais de ne pas avoir été présent dès le début, de ne pas les avoir soutenu toutes les deux et ça je ne peux pas me le permettre, je ne peux pas vivre ainsi ça m'est impossible.

 _ **Dans la vie tout ne se résout pas facilement c'est un peu pareil ici... J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu. Si le cœur vous en dit n'hésitez pas à me laisser quelque review. Ca me plaît de lire vos réactions.**_

 _ **Bonne journée à tous et toutes, bonne vacance à ceux qui y sont et courage à ceux qui travaillent.**_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 07

Bonjour à tous toutes, je suis contente de lire vos reviews et je vous remercie de prendre le temps de m'en laisser. C'est toujours un plaisir de lire vos impressions.

Ally 84 ce chapitre ci est l'avant dernier, en principe lorsque mes fictions sont plus longue je poste un chapitre par jour ou tout les deux jours mais, celle ci étant courte j'ai choisi de poster deux chapitres par semaine. Pour ce qui est des fictions sur le couple j'en ai écrit d'autre, les as tu lu ? Sinon oui il y en aura probablement d'autre, il fait seulement que je trouve les idées...

Titi, j'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur de tes attentes.

Catiminie, tu me connais, j'arrange toujours tout lol

Audrey minnie, merci, je suis heureuse que ça te plaise autant. Merci pour tes compliments même si je ne suis pas forcément du même avis que toi. J'ai encore de gros progrès à faire concernant l'écriture.

Bonne lecture.

 _ **Oliver**_

Après des jours de navigation plus ou moins périlleuses j'arrive enfin à destination, j'amarre mon bateau et me dirige vers l'endroit où je pense trouver la seule personne qui pourra m'aider... J'espère juste qu'il le voudra. Plus je m'approche de Star Lab et plus j'ai la boule au ventre. Ils vont m'en vouloir je le sais, et je m'en veux tellement moi aussi. Je dois affronter ma peur, je pénètre dans le bâtiment et suis aussitôt accueilli par Caitlin qui semble vraiment surprise de me voir.

 _\- Oliver ? C'est bien toi ?_

 _\- Le seul et l'unique..._

 _\- Oh bon dieu... Mais où étais-tu passais ? Cinq ans que l'on te cherche ! Il faut que j'appelle Felicity !_

Elle pose sa main sur le téléphone prête à faire le numéro mais je l'en empêche, je ne veux pas qu'elle la contacte, c'est trop tôt...

 _\- Ne fais pas ça... Pas tout de suite... J'ai besoin de voir Barry avant... Est-ce qu'il est dans le coin ?_

 _\- Oh oui il est dans la salle à côté... Je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire..._

Je lui souris et pars dans la direction qu'elle m'a indiqué, j'entre dans la pièce et trouve Barry concentré sur le microscope, je ne sais pas ce qu'il regarde mais il semble vigilant... J'attends quelques secondes avant de lui parler, je suis tellement nerveux et même plus que ça... Ce que je vais lui demander dépasse tout, et j'ai bien peur qu'il ne refuse à cause de ce que j'ai fais.

 _\- Barry, je peux te parler une seconde ?_

Au son de ma voix il se retourne et je peux lire un mélange de colère et d'incompréhension sur son visage... Je peux le comprendre, il doit être furieux après moi et je ne lui en veux pas. Il se lève et s'approche, j'ai l'impression qu'il va me frapper, si c'est le cas, je le laisserai faire, je n'aurai que ce que je mérite.

 _\- Bordel mec qu'est-ce que tu fou là ? Je veux dire ici dans mon labo ?_

 _\- J'ai besoin de toi Barry..._

Il soupire et me lance un regard plein d'incompréhension, l'air de se dire « tu te fiches de moi ? », je ne lui en veux pas, je pense que chaque personne de qui j'ai été proche m'en voudra de ce que j'ai fait, de ma fuite, de ma lâcheté.

 _\- Tu as besoin de moi ? Je ne crois pas non ! Cinq ans que tu as complètement disparu, effacé tes traces, cinq ans qu'on te cherche et tu dis avoir besoin de moi ? Crois-moi mec, je ne sais pas ce que tu me veux mais la réponse est non... Tu devrais peut-être te rendre à Star City il y quelqu'un qui te cherche et crois-moi elle, elle a besoin de toi..._

 _\- Je sais Barry c'est pour ça que je suis ici... Parce que je l'ai vu il y a quatre jours, je les ai vu toutes les deux..._

Il me sourit, mais je vois bien que ce n'est pas sincère.

 _\- Alors tu es au courant que tu as une merveilleuse petite fille ?_

Oh oui je l'ai vu ma petite fille, elle est tellement belle, aussi belle que sa maman. Je fais un petit sourire en repensant à Alicia. Je dois demander à Barry, lui faire part de ma demande, j'espère qu'il acceptera, pas pour moi... Pour elles... Et s'il accepte, je sais que je ferai tout pour elles, toujours.

 _\- Oui et c'est pour ça que je suis ici... Pour que tu m'aides... J'aimerai que tu fasses quelque chose de fou Barry. J'aimerai que tu remontes le temps... Avant la naissance d'Alicia, de ma petite fille... Et que tu arrives à me parler d'elle... Que tu me pousses à les retrouver..._

Il me lance un regard de fou, oui, je sais Barry, c'est dingue ce que je te demande, mais je sais que si tu dis au moi d'il y a cinq ans que Felicity attend notre petite fille, je foncerai sans attendre. Je veux le faire, je veux être là pour elles. Je veux la voir grandir, je ne veux pas voir la déception dans son regard, ni l'incompréhension, je veux qu'elle sache que je l'aime, que je les aime sa mère et elle. Je veux que Felicity soit fier de moi, qu'on soit ensemble pour élever notre enfant qu'on se chamaille tout les deux lorsque nous ne serons pas forcement d'accord sur l'éducation de notre enfant, je veux vivre tout ce qu'un papa doit vivre avec son enfant, des moments de bonheur mais aussi de frustration.

 _\- De fou, oui ça tu peux le dire ! Mec je comprends ce que tu veux et je ne te promets pas d'y arriver... Cinq ans c'est long... Je n'ai jamais remonté aussi loin bordel !_

 _\- Mais tu ne dis pas non ?_

 _\- Je n'ai pas dit oui mais j'ai vu à quel point Felicity a souffert ses cinq dernières années par ta faute... J'ai vu à quel point elle est était malheureuse sans toi et, si je peux lui offrir le bonheur qu'elle mérite je le ferai. Mais Oliver que ce soit bien clair, je ne le fais pas pour toi. J'ai beau t'apprécier, tu es pour moi ce qui se rapproche le plus à un lâche, l'abandonner comme ça, alors que tout ce qui est arrivé est simplement de ta faute... Tu aurais simplement du lui laisser du temps, au lieu de fuir je ne sais où._

J'avale ma salive avec difficultés, merde ça ne me fait pas plaisir d'entendre ce genre de discours mais je sais aussi que Barry a raison. Felicity a souffert par ma faute, j'aurais du lui laisser le temps de me pardonner, de me donner une seconde chance, mais non, je suis parti pratiquement aussitôt, persuadé qu'elle ne m'aimait plus et qu'elle trouverait vite quelqu'un qui saurait la rendre heureuse. J'ai eu tort, et j'ai malheureusement mis cinq ans à m'en rendre compte. Tout ce que je lui demande aujourd'hui c'est de tout faire pour que ces cinq dernières années n'aient pas existé. Barry semble sceptique... Je m'approche de deux pas, je dois le convaincre.

 _\- Je t'en supplie Barry... Aide-moi à retrouver ma famille... Aide-moi à les rendre heureuses..._

Il me regarde fixement pendant un long moment, comme s'il cherchait un mensonge dans mon regard, mais tu peux regarder Barry, il n'y en a pas... Je suis désespéré au point de faire appel à toi... Je t'en supplies...

 _\- Ok... Je vais le faire..._

Mon cœur bat rapidement, il accepte ! Il va le faire ! Je suis heureux, Barry, je te promets que je prendrai soin d'elles, je te le jure. Je ne souris pas, malgré mon envie, mais là sincèrement même si Barry accepte de remonter le temps... Je n'ai plus goût à sourire.

 _\- Avant que je ne me mette à courir, il faut que tu m'écrives tout les endroits où tu t'es trouvé ces cinq dernières années. N'omets rien, aucun détails... J'ai besoin de tout afin de te localiser._

 _\- Ok ça va être facile, j'ai tout répertorié dans mon journal intime. Je vais te le chercher tu n'auras qu'a en faire des copies..._

Je donne le tout à Barry, il part faire des photocopies pendant que je me dis que la prochaine fois que je verrai mon amour et ma fille, ni elle ni moi ne saurons ce qui s'est passé. Je vais la rendre heureuse, je le sais, parce que c'est tout ce que j'ai toujours souhaité. Barry revient pas moins de cinq minutes plus tard pour me rendre mon journal.

 _\- C'est parti, et cette fois ne me déçois pas..._

 _\- Je compte surtout sur toi pour me retrouver à temps... Avant la naissance d'Alicia, je veux être là... S'il te plaît._

Il me sourit, me serre la main puis se met à courir... Je le regarde faire, il est vraiment rapide, les secondes passent et je commence à me sentir différent, à oublier certaines choses avant que tout ne disparaisse...


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 08

 _ **Oliver**_

Près de sept mois que j'ai quitté Star City, sept mois que je navigue de port en port sur le petit yacht que je me suis acheté avec l'argent que j'avais de côté. Il n'est pas très grand mais pour moi seul il y en a bien assez. J'ai visité plusieurs pays ces derniers mois dont quelques pays d'Europe, ça m'a fait un bien fou de m'évader, mais depuis quelques jours je suis dans une ville proche de Central City. Je ne sais pas comment je me suis retrouvé ici mais toujours est-il que je suis là. Je sors du bateau, j'ai besoin d'aller chercher de la nourriture et surtout je dois déposer mon linge à la laverie, je n'ai plus grand chose à me mettre et il faut vraiment que je fasse ça aujourd'hui surtout que j'ai décidé de repartir demain pour un long voyage. J'aimerais retourner en chine, sur Lian Yu. Là où ma vie de sauvage à commencer, là où j'aurai du finir ma vie, là où je ne ferai plus de mal à personne et surtout là où personne ne pourra me retrouver. Je m'avance sur le ponton sans prêter attention à ce qui m'entoure quand j'entends une voix derrière moi.

 _\- Ah te voilà enfin. Près de sept mois que je te cherche... Enfin non pas sept, je mens un peu... Disons que tu aurai dû arriver ici plus tôt... Tu as juste trois mois de retard._

 _\- Barry ? Mais de quoi tu parles ?_

Il soupire, c'est bizarre, je le trouve différent, pourtant ça ne fait qu'un an qu'on ne s'est pas vu... Il n'a pas changer autant... Si ? Je secoue la tête, je n'ai pas envie de parler avec lui, il va m'accabler de reproche et je n'en ai pas la force.

 _\- De rien Oliver, laisse tomber... C'est compliqué... Mais je suis heureux de t'avoir retrouvé à temps..._

Je le regarde inquiet tout à coup, est-ce que Felicity va bien ? J'espère qu'elle va bien j'ai besoin de savoir que tout va bien, c'est pour lui éviter d'être malheureuse, de souffrir en ma présence que je suis parti, elle n'a pas besoin de moi dans sa vie... Je suis trop lâche et incapable de la rendre heureuse... Mais ce qu'il me dit m'inquiète, du coup, j'ose quand même lui demander.

 _\- A temps pourquoi ?_

 _\- Pour que tu puisses voir ton enfant naître et aussi le voir grandir..._

 _\- Mon enfant ?_

 _\- Oui ton enfant. Felicity est enceinte mon gars. Et si tu ne rentres pas de suite à Star City, tu risques fort de rater sa naissance..._

Je regarde Barry interloqué... Felicity ne m'a jamais dit qu'elle était enceinte ! Comment est-ce possible ? Un enfant... Je vais avoir un enfant avec la femme que j'aime plus que tout... Tout à coup ces sept mois perdent de leur valeur, ces sept mois je les regrette parce que j'aurai pu être à ses côtés, je m'adosse à la rambarde du bateau, Barry semble mal pour moi... Il pose une main sur mon épaule.

 _\- Dépêche-toi mon gars ! Vas-y... Ne reparlons pas de ça... Mais vas-y maintenant... Parce que si tu n'y vas pas, c'est moi qui t'y emmène._

 _ **Felicity**_

 _\- Théa ! Théa ! Réveille-toi... Je crois que le bébé veut sortir..._

 _\- Oh mon dieu ! Je ne suis pas certaine d'être prête !_

Je regarde Théa estomaquée, comment ça elle n'est pas prête ? Elle se fiche de moi là ? Elle a assisté à tout les cours de préparation à l'accouchement, elle m'a soutenue et épaulé durant toute ma grossesse et maintenant elle panique ? Hors de question j'ai besoin d'elle, si elle me lâche la maintenant je ne suis pas certaine que j'y arriverai !

 _\- Ça va allée Théa, tu auras juste à me soutenir... Je ne te demande pas de m'accoucher... Juste être présente comme tu l'as fais durant ma grossesse._

 _\- Ok, je peux le faire... Bordel pourquoi mon frère n'est qu'un sombre crétin ?!_

Je ne réponds pas à sa phrase, de toute façon j'en suis incapable, Oliver me manque et encore plus à cet instant parce que je sais qu'il ne viendra pas, qu'il ne verra pas la naissance de notre enfant. Ça fait six mois que je le cherche et en six mois je n'ai pas trouvé le moindre petit indice le concernant, rien c'est comme ci Oliver Queen n'avait jamais existé et merde ça me fait mal... Théa voit bien que je ne suis pas bien, elle me fait un petit sourire et serre doucement ma main.

 _\- Je préviens Dig..._

 _\- Si tu veux , je ne pense pas qu'il dorme déjà..._

 _\- Non il m'a dit qu'il resterai tard au QG ce soir... Lyla est partie quelques jours chez ses parents et il veut avancer sur l'affaire._

Je souris alors que nous nous dirigeons vers la porte d'entrée, une fois dans la voiture, je touche doucement mon ventre, je le caresse tendrement et je me surprends presque à regretter que ce soit déjà la fin car je sais que si je ne retrouve pas Oliver, jamais plus je n'aurai d'enfant. Ca me paraît impossible d'en avoir un autre avec un autre homme. Nous arrivons à la maternité aux alentours de minuit, je suis rapidement installée dans une salle, j'ai des contractions qui sont régulières, j'ai perdu les eaux mais la dilatation du col semble prendre du temps. Je ne suis ouverte qu'a trois doigts.

 _\- Bon et bien ça se présente très bien._

 _\- Vous pensez que ce sera rapide ?_

 _\- Impossible de vous dire à ce stade ça peut être rapide comme très long... Mais ne vous inquiétez pas dans tout les cas c'est pour aujourd'hui._

La sage femme s'éloigne me laissant seule avec Théa, elle s'assoit près de moi et prend ma main dans la sienne tout en me faisant un sourire. Je sais qu'elle est heureuse pour le bébé, même si au fond, elle est comme moi, malheureuse qu'Oliver ne soit pas avec nous. Il nous manque tellement.

 _\- Alors ça y est, je vais être tatie ! Bon sang je suis excitée maintenant, je veux voir le bébé, le tenir, le sentir, je suis impatiente de le rencontrer._

 _\- Imagine dans l'état que je suis... J'ai hâte aussi mais..._

Je n'ai pas à en dire plus, elle sait ce que je ressens, elle sait que sans l'homme que j'aime à mes côtés, je ne serai pas totalement heureuse, jamais.

 _\- Je sais ma belle, tu pensais ne pas faire ça seule... Tu pensais qu'il serait là._

 _\- Oui..._

J'essuie les larmes qui coulent de mes yeux... J'aurai tellement voulu qu'il soit présent à mes côtés, que ma main repose dans la sienne et non dans celle de sa sœur, qu'il m'embrasse avec tendresse sur le front, qu'il caresse une dernière fois mon gros ventre avant que celui ci ne se dégonfle. J'aurai aimé mais malheureusement tout cela n'arrivera pas. Il est parti, et je pense vraiment que je ne le reverrai plus... Même si je me suis promis que jamais je ne cesserai mes recherches.

 _\- Arghhhhh !_

 _\- Souffle, respire et souffle... Ça va aller, fait ce que je te dis et ça ira._

Je serre très fort la main de Théa, bordel j'espère que je ne lui ai pas broyé la main mais cette contraction était intense.

 _\- Je suis désolée, j'espère ne pas t'avoir fait mal..._

Je repose ma tête sur l'oreiller, je suis en sueur... J'entends la sage femme arriver, elle discute avec quelqu'un dont je ne perçois pas la voix. La porte de la salle s'ouvre, je m'attends à ce que se soit la sage femme mais ce n'est pas elle, Théa se lève d'un bond et fonce sur Oliver. Il l'enlace avant de l'écarter de son chemin et de venir vers moi... Je meurs d'envie de me lever, de le serrer contre moi et de l'embrasser sur tout le visage, juste pour m'assurer qu'il est bien là, près de moi, six mois à le chercher et il est là, à mes côté... Alors que je vais bientôt donner naissance à notre enfant.

Il s'assoit sur la chaise où se tenait Théa quelques secondes auparavant, le regard rivé sur le sol, il ne semble pas savoir quoi dire, quoi faire... Il prend ma main et la serre doucement, je serre doucement la sienne, des larmes coulent sur mes joues, je ne sais pas quoi dire... Oh je suis furieuse contre lui, mais je suis en même temps tellement heureuse qu'il soit là... Que je pense que ma colère s'amenuise de plus en plus.

 _\- Je suis désolé... Je suis impardonnable. Felicity je comprendrai si tu me demandais de sortir, de partir, de te laisser seule... Je comprendrai, je ne pense pas avoir le droit de te demander quoi que se soit pas après avoir fui comme le pire des salauds... Mais je veux que tu saches, que je suis là... Si tu le souhaites..._

 _\- Arghhhhh !_

Maudite contraction, bordel qu'elle fait mal ! Théa vient de l'autre côté du lit et elle m'aide une fois de plus avec la respiration, je me concentre uniquement sur sa voix et sur sa main que je broie une fois de plus. Lorsque celle ci se passe je retombe de nouveau sur l'oreiller. Oliver est debout les bras croisés, il ne sait pas quoi faire, il fait un pas en arrière mais j'attrape sa veste et la serre fortement, je refuse qu'il parte, je ne veux même pas qu'il quitte mon champ de vision ne serait-ce qu'une seconde.

 _\- Reste... Assieds-toi... J'ai besoin de toi... J'ai tellement rêvé de ce moment qu'il est hors de question que tu partes... Si je suis là c'est en partie grâce à toi alors il est hors de question que tu te défiles, le bébé à besoin de toi autant que de moi._

Théa me fait un sourire avant de se lever, je sais qu'elle est heureuse que ce soit Oliver qui soit là, près de moi. Mais en tout cas, je suis sure d'une chose, quand le bébé sera là, je demanderai à Théa d'être la marraine, et je sais qu'Oliver sera d'accord.

 _\- (Théa) Je vais vous laisser... Vous avez besoin de vous retrouver... Et j'avoue que je suis heureuse qu'Ollie soit là parce que Felicity je ne voudrais pas te vexer mais t'entendre hurler comme ça ne me donne pas du tout envie d'avoir un enfant un jour._

Je ris doucement et je vois qu'Oliver aussi, dieu ce qu'il m'a manqué son sourire, il s'approche de moi et me serre la main tendrement. Théa sort et une autre contraction me vrille le ventre, tout ce que j'arrive à faire c'est regarder l'homme que j'aime et m'assurer qu'il ne va pas disparaître, que tout ceci n'est pas un rêve et qu'il est bien là.

 _ **Oliver**_

Quand je suis arrivé au QG il n'y avait que Dig, il m'a serré la main et m'a simplement dit que Felicity était à la maternité, je n'ai pas eu le temps de discuter avec lui, je suis remonté dans le taxi et je lui ai demandé de m'emmener le plus rapidement possible. Je ne veux pas rater ça... Si Felicity accepte, je veux être là jusqu'au bout, je veux pouvoir tenir mon enfant, le serrer contre moi, m'excuser et lui dire que je l'aime... Parce que oui, j'aime cet enfant, autant que j'aime sa maman... Et je veux être là pour eux deux.

Arrivé sur place je me suis présenté à l'accueil et la sage femme qui était de garde cette nuit m'a emmené à la porte de la salle d'accouchement. J'ai pris mon courage à deux mains et j'ai poussé la porte que la sage femme m'a indiqué. Lorsque je l'ai vue mon cœur a fait un bond dans ma poitrine je n'avais qu'une envie être près d'elle, l'embrasser jusqu'à en perdre haleine mais je n'ai rien fait de cela pour la seule raison que je ne suis même pas certain que c'est ce qu'elle voudrait.

Théa se lève dès qu'elle me voit et se jette dans mes bras. Je l'enlace rapidement puis je vais vers Felicity, je m'assois là où ma sœur était assise et je lui présente mes excuses. Je n'ose pas croiser son regard, j'ai trop peur d'y lire de la colère. Lorsqu'elle hurle de douleur, je me lève, je ne sais pas quoi faire, j'aimerai pouvoir poser mes mains sur elle, lui insuffler de la force mais je ne peux pas... Je refuse de l'entendre me dire de la laisser, ça me briserait, même si je le mérite. C'est ma sœur qui prend le relais, ma sœur qui lui dit quoi faire. Je les regarde toutes les deux et une énorme fierté monte en moi, je suis fière d'elles, les deux femmes de ma vie... Je suis fière de voir que Théa n'a pas abandonné Felicity, fière de voir qu'elle l'a épaulé et soutenue alors que j'avais disparu comme un lâche.

Une fois la contraction passée elle me dit de m'asseoir, de ne pas partir, jamais je ne partirai, je n'en avais pas l'intention sauf si elle me l'avait demandé.

Une fois que ma sœur à quitté la pièce, je prends la main de Felicity dans la mienne... Elle ne me repousse pas, au contraire elle sert ma main avant de la lâcher et d'entrelacer nos doigts. Je regarde son ventre, il n'est pas très gros... Je meurs d'envie de poser ma main dessus, de le caresser doucement et de sentir notre bébé bouger... J'ose lui demander, si elle me dis non je comprendrais, mais au moins j'aurais essayé.

 _\- Je peux ?_

 _\- Oui_...

Je pose ma main dessus et le caresse doucement, bon sang que j'aurai aimé être là dès le début, être là pour voir le bébé grandir à l'intérieur du ventre de celle que j'aime. J'ai quelques questions... J'espère qu'elle voudra bien y répondre.

 _\- Felicity... Quand l'as-tu su ?_

 _\- Trois semaines après ton départ et depuis je ne cesse de te chercher... Parce que tu me manques... Et aussi parce que Argghhhhh !_

Je me lève d'un bond, bordel que ça fait mal de la voir souffrir comme ça ! Je me rapproche d'elle et caresse doucement ses cheveux, je lui dis de respirer doucement. Ce qu'elle fait, elle serre aussi ma main très fort. Lorsque la contraction est passée elle pose sa tête et me regarde, je vois des larmes aux coins de ses yeux.

 _\- Est-ce que ça va ? Est-ce que tu veux que j'appelle la sage femme ?_

 _\- Oui appelle là... J'en peux plus... Je suis fatiguée d'avoir mal._

Je dépose un baiser sur son front puis quitte la pièce, je reviens quelques minutes plus tard accompagné de la sage femme qui n'attend pas avant d'examiner Felicity. Quand je suis arrivé dans la pièce elle m'a aussitôt tendue la main comme si elle avait peur que je ne parte de nouveau, mais qu'elle se rassure, je vais rester, tant qu'elle voudra de moi.

 _\- Oh mais c'est qu'elles sont très efficaces... Vous êtes ouverte à sept... Bonne nouvelle, ça ne devrait plus tarder... Je vais faire venir l'anesthésiste pour qu'il puisse vous soulager._

Déjà une heure que la péridurale a été posé et Felicity se sent mieux, les contractions sont là mais bien moins intense. Elle tient toujours ma main et la caresse doucement, quant-à moi je parle au bébé, je lui dis que je suis là maintenant et que je suis désolé d'être parti, je veux qu'il connaisse ma voix avant de naître même si je ne suis pas sure que ce sera le cas car il sera bientôt présent.

 _\- Oliver... Pourquoi tu es parti ?_

Cette question que je redoutais tant, elle me l'a pose enfin, je me recule après avoir posé un dernier baiser sur son ventre, je dois lui répondre, elle doit savoir. Et puis surtout, je ne veux rien lui cacher.

 _\- Je ne pouvais pas rester... J'ai compris... Pourquoi tu m'avais quitté, et je ne t'en veux pas... Je ne t'en ai jamais voulu, c'est à moi que j'en veux... Je n'ai pas été capable de te rendre heureuse alors que je le voulais plus que tout._

Je ne dis plus rien pendant quelques secondes, elle me laisse le temps de parler tout en caressant doucement ma main.

 _\- Et puis... J'étais incapable... De finir par te voir aimer un autre homme... Je ne pouvais pas te laisser vivre ta vie, te voir heureuse avec un autre que moi. Je ne voulais pas risquer de te gâcher la vie, alors plutôt que d'être un boulet... Je suis parti..._

Je vois des larmes couler sur ses joues, elle lâche ma main, merde je suis con... Pourquoi je lui ai dis tout ça ? Je ferme les yeux mais ouvre aussitôt quand je sens sa main se poser sur ma joue. Elle la caresse doucement, ce contact m'a tellement manqué.

 _\- Approche..._

Je le fais sans attendre, je m'attends à tout sauf à ce qu'elle est en train de faire, ses lèvres sont sur les miennes et elle m'embrasse tendrement, je lui rends son baiser de la même façon avant de sentir sa langue caresser la mienne, merde ce qu'elle m'a manqué, on s'embrasse un long moment, c'est tendre, délicat, délicieux... Je pourrai rester comme ça toute ma vie.

 _\- Idiot... Je t'aime._

Je souris et l'embrasse tendrement de nouveau avant d'enfouir ma tête au creux de son cou en laissant mes larmes couler.

 _\- Je t'aime aussi... Pardonne-moi, je t'en prie... Donne-moi une dernière chance..._

Elle veut me repousser mais je reste contre elle, je ne veux pas entendre sa réponse, j'en suis incapable.

 _\- Je te pardonne... Mais jure-moi... Que tu ne nous abandonneras plus... J'ai besoin de toi... On a besoin de toi..._

Je sors enfin de ma cachette, des larmes roulant toujours sur mes joues, je me penche et pose un baiser sur son front.

 _\- Je te le promets... Je resterai toujours avec vous deux..._

Elle me sourit et réclame un baiser que je suis ravi de lui donner. On reste ainsi un moment avant que je ne repose ma main sur son ventre.

Felicity me sourit et plisse un peu les yeux, je ne comprends pas ce qu'il se passe, elle serre ma main très fort et ouvre les yeux en me souriant.

 _\- Oliver, je pense que c'est le moment..._

Je me lève et comme toute à l'heure je sors dans le couloir, cette fois ci je n'ai pas loin à aller, la sage femme marche dans le couloir, dès qu'elle m'aperçoit elle vient vers moi. Elle entre dans la pièce et se place près de Felicity.

 _\- C'est tout bon... Dans quelques minutes vous allez pouvoir tenir votre bébé dans vos bras._

Je m'approche de Felicity et l'embrasse sur le front, ça fait plus de trois heures que nous sommes ici, et je vois bien qu'elle est fatiguée.

 _\- Ça va aller ?_

 _\- Il le faudra bien..._

 _\- Dès que vous sentez une contraction vous poussez._

Je regarde la femme que j'aime et dès qu'elle se soulève pour pousser aussi fort qu'elle peut, je pose une main derrière sa tête pour la soutenir et je l'encourage du mieux que je peux. Après six poussées, notre bébé pousse enfin son premier crie.

 _\- Félicitation, vous avez fait du beau travail. Vous avez une magnifique petite fille._

La sage femme pose la petite sur la poitrine de Felicity qui s'empresse de la serrer contre elle tout en l'embrassant un nombre incalculable de fois, je m'assois sur le bord de lit et je laisse mes larmes couler tout en admirant ma petite fille. Felicity lève la tête vers moi et me sourit.

 _\- Elle a tes yeux... Elle est magnifique..._

Je souris et pose une main sur la tête de mon bébé, Felicity a raison, elle est magnifique et je crois que je viens de tomber amoureux pour la seconde fois de ma vie.

 _\- Oui elle l'est et toi aussi tu l'es. Vous l'êtes toutes les deux. Je vous aime._

J'embrasse Felicity et pose un bisou sur la tête de ma puce. Nous restons un moment rien que tout les trois avant que la sage femme ne revienne.

 _\- Bien, je vais devoir prendre la petite pour lui faire une toilette rapide et aussi pour la peser et la mesurer mais avant j'aimerai avoir son prénom._

Felicity me regarde, je souris je me doute qu'elle en a déjà trouvé un, peu importe ce que c'est, je suis sur qu'il lui ira parfaitement.

 _\- Nous n'en avons pas parlé... J'avais choisi Alicia pour une fille mais c'était avant que tu ne reviennes..._

Je lui souris encore et l'embrasse tendrement sur les lèvres, elle me rend mon baiser sans attendre, je me retire afin de lui répondre.

 _\- Et maintenant je suis là et nous l'appellerons comme tu l'as décidé. Je n'ai pas à choisir, je n'ai pas été la durant ces sept derniers mois, tu as tout géré toute seule. C'est à toi de lui donner un prénom... Et puis... Je dois te dire, que j'aime beaucoup._

Elle me sourit et se tourne vers la sage femme qui attend le prénom de notre fille.

 _\- Alicia... Alicia Queen... C'est le prénom de notre fille._

Je l'embrasse lorsque je l'entends prononcer mon nom de famille, Felicity me rend mon baiser et nous restons ainsi le temps que la sage femme ne revienne avec notre fille. Elle a même du se racler la gorge pour nous annoncer son retour, nous nous sommes excusés et après un dernier baiser, la sage femme m'a posé notre fille entre les bras. J'ai tenu mon bébé et j'ai souris, je l'ai embrassé tendrement sur le front avant de me retourner vers Felicity. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle voudrait que Alicia porte mon nom, pas après le coup que je leur avais fais. Mais une fois de plus Felicity m'a prouvé qu'elle savait pardonner. Elle est vraiment exceptionnelle et je me promets que maintenant, plus jamais je ne l'abandonnerai, je ferai face à ma paternité et à tout le reste.

 **Et voilà la fin, j'espère que vous avez apprécié cet écrit, que la fin correspond à vos attentes. Un grand merci pour l'attention que vous y avez porté et merci pour vos observations.**

 **A bientôt.**


End file.
